The inventive concepts disclosed herein relate generally to light panels and particularly to a compact, low cost, high efficiency waveguide backlight.
Current backlights for display assemblies may not provide a desired level of efficiency, may be expensive to implement, may suffer from illumination non-uniformity, and may be bulky and cumbersome. Thus, it would be desirable to provide a backlight for a display assembly that obviates problems associated with current solutions.